Gimme Shelter
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Apple White finally gets the quality time she wanted with the handsome Daring Charming over a nice romantic picnic. That is until a terrible thunderstorm terrorizes them both. Can Apple and Daring find somewhere to ride out this storm together? Or will their time together end in 'shocking' results? Daring/Apple AU one-shot. Co-written by me and Sirensong1029.


**"Gimme Shelter"**

 **Rated K+ for a little bit of fluff in between**

 **Pairing: Apple White x Daring Charming**

 **Summary: Apple White finally gets the quality time she wanted with the handsome Daring Charming over a nice romantic picnic. That is until a terrible thunderstorm terrorizes them both. Can Apple and Daring find somewhere to ride out this storm together? Or will their time together end in shocking results?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, especially it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned and associated by Mattel and the respective co-authors of its Monster High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, this is a fic that both me and Sirensong1029 co-wrote together and wouldn't you know? It's an Apple/Daring fic! That's right, it's full on Dapple mode! So, I hope you all kick back, pop open some Mountain Dew Livewire, get some Doritos and enjoy!**

 **P.S.: Once again, I would also like to mention that Sirensong1029 should also deserve the credit for helping me make this fic of ours. If you've seen her fic, "The Goddess and the Geek", then go check it out. You won't be disappointed.**

 **P.P.S.: The title is yes, named after the Rolling Stones song from 1969. I thought of it because it sounded cool. Plus, it'll be AU since both Daring and Apple never broke up and Dragon Games and Epic Winter never happened. Anyway, on with the fic!**

* * *

"Ahhhhh, this feels so wonderful..."

Breathed a very pretty Apple White, who was busy smelling the wonderful atmosphere from the woods miles away from Ever After High. Of course, she wasn't alone in this however. With her of course was her boyfriend and son of King Charming, Daring Charming, who was busy trying to fight out the entire flies who were having a fun time buzzing all around him, much to Daring's annoyance. After all, this was kind of Apple's treat on this Saturday afternoon. A nice carefree walk around the woods and of course, to top it all off, a quiet and calm romantic picnic around the rolling clouds appearing in the skies. That's the kind of romantic afternoon that both of them wanted it, even if Daring didn't like having to fight off mosquitoes flying around him like gnats.

While she took in the entire landscape, Apple looked right over to Daring, who was following right behind her.

"I'm so glad you can come along with me, Daring." She replied.

"No prob," nodded Daring. "Although I wish Farrah could provide me with the bug spray I should have needed in the first place."

"Oh Daring, the bugs can't be that bad. They just want to play with you." Apple cooed.

"Yea, well I really wish they would play somewhere else..." Daring mused.

"I swear, this picnic really is delightful!" Apple said, feeling a lot giddy before adding, "I have been wanting a break. Hex, I've been NEEDING a break actually."

"I understand how you feel." Nodded the prince, "Saving damsels in distress and fighting dragons all day gets tiring after a while, even for me."

After only a few miles, both Apple and Daring had finally found them a spot. And it was quite a perfect spot. A steep green grassy hill with a circle full of pine trees surrounding all around. Plus, it added perfect sunlight to this spring day, emitting quite a warm feeling around their bodies.

"All right, here we are!" Apple exclaimed. "Daring, be a sweetie and set us up."

"Sure," Daring nodded before adding, "Anything to get these flies off of me."

Trying to ignore the flies to the best of his ability, Daring had no problem laying out a fluffy red sheet around the glass and set the picnic basket full of nothing but desserts, delicious carving board turkey sandwiches, and not to mention a bottle of sparkling grape juice, just to add a little romantic regal flair to this little picnic for two. After setting everything up, Daring flexed his arms and relaxed on top of the sheet, enjoying a nice little open-eyed nap while Apple checked into the basket for the napkins.

"Found them!" Apple exclaimed, startling a half awake Daring.

"Oh, lovely." Daring smirked, "Did you pack a mirror?"

"Of course I did, Daring." Apple chuckled while she handed him the mirror.

"Actually, Apple darling, I wanted you to look into the mirror because just your beautiful ocean eyes far surpasses my looks." The blonde-hair prince said, using his breathtaking charm on her. "I want you to look at your reflection and see what I do my sweet." He added.

"Ohhhhh Daring, that was so sweet, I can't thank you enough." Apple said as she leaned close to Daring and gave him a short, yet passionate kiss.

"Your welcome, fair Apple." nodded Daring. "Now let's eat, this food looks quite appetizing."

"Indeed." Apple nodded as well.

As soon as Apple and Daring started filling their plates quite generously with delicious food, a cold breeze blew by, forcing Apple to shiver. Daring soon took notice of this and took off his precious letterman jacket and wrapped it around her, making her warm.

"Thank you, Daring." She smiled appreciatively.

"Anything for you Apple." Daring nodded yet again.

After the food started filling up one by one, Daring managed to get the bottle of sparkling grape juice out. Imagine the sparkly fizz and the wonderful apple-crisp feeling around his lips that his whole entire muscular body would take.

However, there was one problem. Daring was having a little bit of trouble trying to get the entire cork open. Ohhh, if only he brought a corkscrew with him, then he wouldn't have this problem in the first place.

"Darn it, this thing's plugged in tight." Daring said, struggling with the bottle.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out." said Apple, who went to go pull off the cork with her flame.

After minutes and minutes of trying and trying with the entire bottle, both Daring and Apple finally got the cork out...

...

...

...only to send the cork flying out of orbit, hitting a bluejay right in the breast region. That of course, knocked him off a tree branch, much to Daring and Apple's surprise.

"Well, the cork's finally off..." Daring smiled nervously.

After Apple had shot him an annoyed look, she got off from the blanket and ran right over to the poor bird. She looked down at it and realized it was actually a baby bird that both Daring and Apple had accidentally hit.

"Awww, poor thing. We are so, so, so sorry." Apple apologized with emotion, "We didn't mean to hit you, it was an accident. Could you ever forgive us?"

The tiny bird chirped in what seemed like forgiveness. Of course, that brought in a very comforting smile from Apple, who soon looked up to the tree in which the bluejay was knocked out of.

"How will we get you back up there? It's so high up." Apple asked the bird.

Daring walked over. "I could try lifting you onto my shoulders if you'd like." Daring said, walking over to Apple.

"No, that won't work, it's too high up for that." Apple shook her head. "Why was a baby bird all alone like that, anyway?"

"I don't know, my fair princess." shrugged Daring. "It seems as though we need to take him or her with us."

"It's a girl, Daring." She mused as headed back toward the blanket with Daring in tow. "And yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it?"

As soon as Apple sat down, she felt something wet hit her shoulder. And before she could even finish, she then felt another drip. And another one. And another one.

"What the-" Before she could finish, she felt another drip. "Is- is that rain?"

Suddenly, Apple's words left her own mouth when she looked up.

Much to her incomplete shock, it started to pour down raindrops all over her and Daring in a torrential manner! All Apple could do right away was shriek and scream while realizing the situation she and Daring was now in!

"Aaaaah, Daring, it's raining!" Apple exclaimed in horror.

"Yeah, don't you think I know that, already?" Daring shivered as well.

"We gotta get somewhere fast!" suggested Apple, "Oooh, why didn't no one tell me it was gonna rain?!"

After putting the female baby bird inside the picnic basket, both Daring and Apple started running all throughout the woods, obviously to find some sort of shelter, alas a land of solitude that would perhaps keep them dry. Hopefully, the trees all around them would perhaps break the raindrops, but unfortunately, that wasn't going well. It was clear that the couple was somehow caught in a very torrential downpour with no end in sight. Not even trying to look back at the spoiled food (which was obviously ruined by the rain so far, plus also knowing that they didn't get any time to place things back in the basket), Daring and Apple ran as fast as they could, trying to look around somewhere to hide themselves in.

After perhaps a good 30 seconds of searching, an already wet Daring managed to see something far away that only his eyes could see.

"Hey look at that, there's an atrium from far away!" The prince said, pointing to the right. "C'mon Apple, let's not waste time."

Looking at it head-on, both Apple and Daring headed right over to the atrium where they could be safe.

But before they could pass a mile, Apple felt something clip from her left ankle, making her fall down instantly along with the basket that had the little baby bluejay inside it.

"Oh my godmother!" Daring said, checking on a hurt Apple. "Apple, are you alright?!"

"Ugh, it's my ankle..." Apple said, hissing in pain from that sprained ankle that she got due to the fall.

"Oh hex, what are we going to do now?" groaned Daring before deciding last minute, "You know what, I'll just carry you."

With no time, Daring bent down and lifted Apple into his arms, the basket tightly securing in Apple's firm grip. With that, he took off in a fast sprint, but careful not to go fast enough to jarr Apple's ankle.

While she groaned in misery of being soaked and injured on the same day, Daring looked over her with concern.

"Don't worry, my sweet, we are only about two or three miles away." Daring grunted. "We'll be there soon, I promise."

"Are you tired, Daring?" asked Apple. "We can stop and rest if you are."

"Me, tired?" He gasped in return. "My dear, I think you've forgot who I am."

"But you have been running for miles!" Apple replied in worry.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle it." said Daring as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Unfortunately, that smile wouldn't last so long as all of a sudden...

 ** _*BOOOOOOOM!*_**

Thunder started crashing down on one of the trees, which went down full force in front of Apple and Daring, screaming for life. Unfortunately, this incredible downpour of sorts ended up turning into a terrible torrential thunderstorm, which spelled bad news for the couple themselves. What was worse than this was that tree had blocked Daring and Apple's way to the atrium itself. It was clear that both Daring and Apple were screwed at the time being, knowing that all that was left standing was their wet clothes, a wet picnic basket, and a frightened little baby bird who was not also hurt, but scared at the booming and thunderous sounds of lightning through the sky.

So Daring had to think of another way. And he had to think fast.

"Darn it, the tree's blocking our path!" Daring whined.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?!" Apple said in feared hesistance.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find another way." Daring suggested.

Within no time to spare, Daring managed to carry Apple once more by going to the right and straight again.

But as soon as the two got there, what stood in their way was perhaps a giant mudpit. It looked way more dirty, way more thick, and way more deep, considering how much deep it was for Daring to step in. He hopefully wished that it wasn't quicksand that daring would be stepping into. But regardless what would happen, Daring was determined to make it to atrium, and not even one mudpit or a bolt of lightning was gonna stop him. So he just had to take that chance, like it or not.

"Okay, this is gonna be hard..." Daring spoke to himself before going for the kill.

As he came closer to what he regarded as a death trap, he decided to shift Apple onto his shoulders.

"Apple, would you mind if I moved you onto my shoulders?" asked Daring.

"Of course not Daring, it would be my pleasure." Apple nodded in return.

With her permission, he immediately grabbed her waist and hoisted her onto his broad muscular shoulders.

"Be careful and make sure you hold on tight, because this is not going to be easy." Daring warned.

"I will, my prince." Apple nodded again.

He then took a good long look at the mud pit. He wanted to examine every possible angle so he knew the fastest, easiest way. Straight down the middle was obvious, not considering the depth of the mud would only grow the farther he went. The left wasn't a good option either because there was sharp rocks sticking out of the ground. Even the right wasn't possible because there was a thorn bush sticking into the right side. He sighed and looked up, noticing a thick vine suspending three feet above his reach. He then looked near it and realized there was various vines scattered over the entire pit.

"Well, I think I found the answer to this problem, Apple. Hold on tight." whispered the prince.

With that, he took a running start and jumped for it.

Using his quick reflexes, Daring managed to reach for the vine just in time with one hand, showing tremendous upper core body strength. Apple of course, came this close to losing her picnic basket with the baby bird inside of it. No way was she losing that helpless injured bluejay like that. Definitely not on her watch. After swinging back and forth on the vine, Daring once again took another major leap, hoping that he wouldn't botch and fall into the mudpit, or perhaps get struck by lightning on his way. After all, that would definitely mess up his most handsome features.

Miraculously, both Daring and Apple had made it just in time. But apparently, Apple ended up falling on top of Daring, forcing his entire suit to mess up from the dirt.

"Oh no Daring, your outfit!" Apple gasped.

"I can worry about that later," Daring reassured her. "Let's head over through that atrium!"

Nodding in response, Daring once again carried Apple over his shoulder as the three of them (of course, counting the hurt baby bluejay) had made it inside the atrium just at the nick of time before things would definitely get worse from here. Yes, their outfits were ruined by a combination of dirt and rain, but regardless, they at least found a safe place to hide in until the horrible storm would pass. They don't even know how long the storm was gonna last, to be honest.

"Finally... we're safe..." Daring spoke between breaths while letting Apple down on one leg.

But as soon as he set Apple down...

 ** _*BOOOOOM!*_**

The lightning struck the top of the atrium, scaring Apple so much that she took cover in the form of Daring Charming himself.

"AAAAAH, I'M SCARED, I'M SCARED!" Apple said, nearly crying in fear of the loud lightning.

Which is why being the prince that he is, Daring decided to calm her down in order to be less afraid of the storm.

"Don't worry about it, Apple. We're safe." Daring whispered. "We're inside and warm. We have electricity and we are out of the storm. Nothing can harm us."

Unfortunately, Daring spoke too soon. As the words left his mouth, lighting struck the power box, which took out the power all over the atrium

"Well, it could be worse... at least we are still inside." Daring gulped, trying an unsuccessful attempt at cheering her up.

That was until...

 ** _*BOOOOOOM!*_**

The sound of thunder struck on top of the atrium yet again, rattlling the whole building and causing the glass ceiling to nearly crack!"

"Oh hex!" Apple cried in fear. "Daring, if that ceiling cracks any more, it's going to shatter!"

"Ok, maybe a glass building wasn't the best place for a major storm, but it was our only option." He said with a nervous gulp.

"I know," Apple nodded, before taking a deep breath. "But what do we do if the ceiling shatters? We will be showered with glass."

"I don't know Apple, I just don't know." Daring looked on with dismay.

Looking down at her with concern with tears streaming down over Apple's face, Daring had no choice but to ponder the worst.

 _"If something happens to her, I will never forgive myself..."_ He thought to himself.

So far, there was nothing for either Daring or Apple to do. The only best thing they could ever do is to just ride out the storm, hoping that some kind of miracle would happen. Using his strong arms, he managed to hold Apple very tight and very close. What really hurt him was those tiny whimpers that Apple was making. Daring felt so sorry for her. This was supposed to be a picnic for the two for them, and it all got ruined thanks to a bead of rain. Definitely a right place in Daring's mind, but unfortunately, it came at a worst time in Apple's point of view.

She could feel her whimpers fade away in a heartbeat thanks to the warmth that Daring gave her. Nothing was gonna stop Daring from caring for her, even if he has to shield himself from taking those tiny glass shards around his back (which lucky didn't happen).

It wouldn't be long before the sound of thunder and rain started fading away per second, which forced Daring to wake Apple in response.

"Apple, you can open your eyes now... I think it's gone..." whispered Daring.

Apple found herself groaning and mumblling a few incoherent words before slowly opening her eyes.

"Mmm... that storm was horrible. I was so scared. I thought it would never e-" Apple stopped abruptly, having a troubled look upon her face.

"Apple, my sweet, what troubles you?" Daring asked.

"It's just, I can't help but feel as if I'm forgetting something." Apple said, trying hard to remember.

It wasn't until the morning birds outside the atrium had decided to take this moment to sing.

"I REMEMBER!" She reacted with a shriek as she shot up off of Daring's lap.

"Apple! No! Your an-" Daring said, trying to warn her.

However, his efforts were too late as Apple suddenly let out a scream and a hiss. And then, a pang of pain shot through her body as she toppled to the floor, leaving Daring to check up on her once more.

"Apple! You need to be careful, your ankle is sprained." He told her, concern evident.

"I forgot, I just wanted to check on her." She smiled weakly.

"Her?" Daring looked confused for a moment, but then realization hit him. "Oh, the bird."

Letting Apple down very softly, Daring went right over to the picnic basket and opened it up.

And what she saw next definitely gave both Daring and Apple a huge sigh of relief. An image of the baby bluejay squawking happily in front of the two that saved her in the middle of oncoming disaster.

"Thank goodness she's safe." sighed Apple.

"Yeah," Daring nodded right before something bothered him, "Only one more problem, how do we get back to Ever After High?"

Daring then looked out the window, gulping in regret as he took notice of the blocked entrance, which was surrounded with debris full of wood, branches, rocks and mud. Definitely not a very good sight to behold for sure.

"There is too much debris to get out. We're trapped." Daring said, showing the rest of the damage.

"But can't you just move everything?" Apple suggested to him.

"I mean I could, Apple, but that would take hours, maybe days!" whined the blonde-haired prince.

Just to persuade him, Apple decided to put her eyelashes to good use by fluttering them up and down, which forced Daring to change his mind. After all, there was no way Daring could deny those beautiful blue eyes for hers.

"But I'll do it just for you." smiled Daring. "Just wait in here for me, ok?"

Apple nodded. "Come here." Apple nodded as he gestured over to him.

With another charming pearly-white smile around his face, Daring walked over in long strides as Apple soon grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her level, gave him quite a sweet affectionate kiss. Definitely as a gift for what Daring did for her back there.

"I love you so much, Daring. Be careful out there." Apple said with a whisper.

"I love you too, Apple," smirked the prince. "And I will, I promise."

With his promise kept to heart, Daring turned around and went right to work on building their way back to Ever After High with his girlfriend. Despite all of the sweat he was about to break all around his entire dirt-covered suit, it was gonna be worth it because he would willing to protect Apple no matter what. Apple couldn't help but smile in behalf of him.

Deep down, he was really her shelter.

* * *

 **Awwwww, this was just soooooooo cute! Just writing it with my friend totally gives me the feels. I swear, it's so fun having to write Dapple like this. I swear, me and Sirensong1029 always thinks of the greatest ideas there ever is for them. It's such a shame that Mattel had to break them up, otherwise I think they would still look cute together.**

 **Well, anyway, feedbacks are appreciated and welcomed, gangstas! Until next time, Warrior and Sirensong1029 over and out. Word to yo mothers!**


End file.
